


Don't Compare Apples and Oranges

by Cj_Quinn72



Series: Delicious Shame [11]
Category: Jacksepticeye-Fandom, Markiplier-fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor Blood Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj_Quinn72/pseuds/Cj_Quinn72
Summary: A oneshot based off of PoemIsDead's work, 'Say My Name'. We were chatting in the comments of chapter 9 and this one shot was born. If you haven't read 'Say My Name' you should do that first.





	Don't Compare Apples and Oranges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoemIsDead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemIsDead/gifts).
  * Inspired by [say my name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188006) by [PoemIsDead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemIsDead/pseuds/PoemIsDead). 



> For Ryo! I hope you like it!
> 
> WARNINGS AT END

Every time Jack remembered, he took a slug of his drink. Every time he cringed at his own stupidity in the looping memory he finished that drink and got another.

If his friends watched him with worry and confusion he didn’t react. In fact, he may have spent all his sobriety in his head hating himself.

But he wasn’t sober now. He could tell from the warmth all throughout him and the smile he couldn’t take off his face.

He sighed and grinned wider when Mark wrapped and arm around his shoulder. He blinked in surprise when he noted their friends were gone.

“W’re…..?” He started as Mark helped him to his feet.

Jack made a face, “I c’n walk on m’own!” But he didn’t move away from his friend’s warm hands.

He might have fallen asleep in the car back to Mark’s home.

He might have dreamed the memory he drank to forget…

 

 

Every little touch Mark gave Jack was a gift, a soft welcome treasure, that, like a kiss, left no trace.

Mark was leaning against the kitchen counter telling Jack a story while Jack washed their plates from breakfast.

Mark would take the plates to dry them, his fingers brushing Jack’s fingers as the plate was passed. A sweet taste of the domestic niceties Jack wouldn’t ever really get to even consider.

Mark was explaining how he’d gotten himself into the mess of the story when he was replaced with Dark.

Jack just sighed and managed a half smile as he passed the plate to Dark, if he was going to take Mark’s place he could continue helping.

“Hello, my sweet.” Dark greeted softly. Jack opened his mouth to call Dark some cheesy nickname when Dark took the plate.

Then Jack was frowning as Dark almost violently snatched the plate. A quick glance at Dark’s face to check told him Dark wasn’t upset, just… fast and strong.

He made a face as he dipped his hands back into the dishwater to find the silverware.

“Is something wrong?” Dark asked slowly, sounding slightly confused.

Jack paused and shook his head, “Nah. How are you, Lord Sharpie?”

Dark scoffed and made a face at the name, “I’m fine. But you didn’t look fine. So, I wanted to come check on you.”

Dark rested a hand on the back of Jack’s neck, and his grip made Jack grit his teeth.

It wouldn’t be such a big issue except that everything Dark did reminded Jack of how Mark did it.

“Maybe I should-“ He was leaning closer, mouth inches from Jack’s skin when the Irishman twitched and moved slightly away.

“Not now.” He snapped.

Dark paused and gripped the back of his neck tighter, “Are you sure?”

Jack didn’t quite want Dark to stop touching him but… “Does it always have to be about sex?”

Dark chuckled as his thumb swept over Jack’s shoulder. “It’s doesn’t have to be… But it’s nice isn’t it?”

Jack didn’t respond right away. He wasn’t sure how to.

Yes, it was nice to have that release, but sometimes he just wanted to be in the presence of another person. But Dark wasn’t a person.

He knew if he asked Dark would hold him and not feel him up but…

“Not all the time. It’d feel better if you gave me a break.”

Dark held very still, “How so?”

Jack made a face, “Well, I can only stand so many bruises before it doesn’t feel good anymore.”

Dark didn’t respond but his hand started to relax on Jack’s neck.

He wasn’t sure what made him say it. But then words were spilling from his lips. Bitter unneeded words meant to hurt.

“At least when Mark touches me he only hurts me emotionally. At least he doesn’t mean it.”

Dark’s hand was off Jack’s neck the moment he said Mark’s name.

Jack turned to say something. An apology? More mocking words? He wasn’t sure.

Either way his words caught in his throat at the look on Dark’s face. He was desaturated and cold, a mix of emotions on his face.

Jack frowned and opened his mouth to apologize-

Dark took a couple steps back and turned to walk away.

A sudden panic clutched at Jack’s heart. Dark was going to leave him!

Mark wasn’t his. He couldn’t have him. There was no one else but Dark in Jack’s mind.

And Dark was going to leave him.

He scrambled to catch Dark before it was too late.

“Whoa! Wait! _Wait_!” His voice broke as he caught Dark’s wrist and put himself in his path. “I didn’t mean that. Not really. I mean he’s gentler but I don’t prefer either of your touches-“

Jack could see the moment his words registered in Dark’s mind. Before had been a curtain hiding Dark from him. Now it was a steel door slamming between them.

“ _Fuck!_ That’s not what I-“

Dark jerked his hand free of Jack’s and stepped back again. "Well, if you like him so much, you're welcome to have him back." Dark almost snarled.

Then Mark was looking around slightly confused, eyes finding Jack and widening, “Are you okay?”

 

 

“Jack? Jack! Are you okay? Can you walk inside, or should I carry you?”

Jack blinked at Mark, hadn’t they just been in the kitchen? How’d they get in the car? Oh! They’d gone out…. And he’d made a mess of himself. Right.

“Mmm Ye sha carry me. Thad be funny.”

Mark snorted but didn’t take back the offer. In fact, he actually carried Jack into the house.

Jack tried to think of something else. But since Dark had left he’d been stuck on it.

As soon as Mark set him on the couch Jack pulled Mark down next to him and threw himself in his friend’s lap.

“Mark. Hey. Be a bro and gimme my Dorcha.” He asked, eyes focusing on Mark’s shirt. There was a thread loose.

Mark made an odd sound but otherwise didn’t react, “Dorcha?”

Jack nodded, “Yeah. My Dorcha. I wan’ him. I wanna pologize. I feel bad, but h's so good to me. My daddy."

The temperature change of the body under him told him Dark was there. He smiled a little and hummed.

“Dorcha? What’s that?” Dark asked slowly, like he wanted to ignore Jack but was curious.

Jack made a face, he wanted to apologize but Dark was getting distracted over a name. “S’Irish. Means ‘Dark’. Ye’re Dorcha. My Dorcha. Need you. But!”

He sat up straight and tried to look Dark in the eye but he only managed to stare at Dark’s mouth.

“M’sorry. F’earlier. He don’t even touch me. I com-p-pered papples and orangles. Ya touch me good. M’an ass. S’rry.”

The silence stretched and then Jack was leaning in to kiss Dark, eyes closing breathing in deeply. Dark hardly responded and Jack whined. “Honest! M’Sooooorry!”

Jack dropped his head on Dark’s shoulder and groaned when Dark stayed silent. “I’ll- I’m na fix it.” He grumbled.

After much shuffling around and grumbling to himself, Jack was straddling Dark’s lap, pressed close.

He put his head back on Dark’s shoulder, not just because he was wobbly but also because he wanted to close to Dark.

“How do you plan to get us naked now, Little One?” Dark sounded amused and Jack paused and he considered it.

“Shit.” He groaned and straightened up. “If I take ‘ff my clothes will ya at leas get yer dick out?”

Dark took a deep breath then hummed, “I can.”

Jack fumbled his way to his feet and started ripping his clothes off. This he could do. Drunk, sober, sleepy, angry, nervous. He could take his clothes off. He rarely even had to think about it.

That wasn’t to say he was jumping out of his clothes like _this_ often but there were enough times he needed to quick change he was good at it now.

He went to get back in Dark’s lap when he paused, “Shit. Need’a get lube.” He turned to trek to his bedroom.

He’d hardly made it a step when Dark used that amused tone again. “You mean this lube?”

Jack turned and saw Dark holding the lube from Jack’s bedside table.

For a moment he didn’t react then he was full on belly laughing. “Ya sneaky shit!”

Still giggling he wobbled back to Dark and would have got on his lap except…

“Yer not hard. M’a selfish ass.” Jack almost pouted. Here he was trying to apologize and he didn’t even make sure Dark was enjoying himself.

He dropped to his knees in front of Dark, pushing the clothed legs apart so he could do this without knees against his ribs.

Then he was messily kissing and licking and jerking Dark’s cock. He didn’t even notice the difference in his own actions. With past partners he was slow and gentle. He made eye contact and teased. Now… Now he was rough and he didn’t even try to tease or look at Dark.

Jack was too distracted thinking about how much he liked the taste of Dark’s skin.

And yeah, he was still drunk but he still managed to open the lube one handed and start to open himself while he used his mouth to get Dark hard.

And maybe once Dark was hard he might have lingered to enjoy this a bit longer. And if Dark’s hips twitched a bit he didn’t say anything. Dark seemed to like being above it all. So, Jack would let him.

But tonight, Jack would be the one calling the shots.

He pulled off Dark’s cock with a groan. “Ya taste so pretty.” He murmured as he slowly crawled up onto Dark’s lap. He didn’t see Dark silently laughing at his silliness.

Jack kissed Dark again as he straddled his lap. He wasn’t open enough yet so he kept working his fingers in his ass. He kissed with teeth and tongue and a hunger he didn’t know how he felt about.

And when he was ready he sat back and looked down at their laps.

He messily dumped lube on Dark’s cock and groaned at the sight. Then he braced himself with a hand on Dark’s shoulder and sank down with a curse that might have been English or it might not have been. No one was paying attention to Jack’s cursing though.

When his ass was pressed flush to Dark’s hips, Jack closed he eyes and pressed his face to Dark’s neck. He smelled so nice, and he was an interesting temperature. Not hot, not cold. Sort of like putting your hand on your own skin. A non-temperature.

Jack groaned as he lifted himself and slammed down hard, it sparked a bit of heat in him. He cracked an eye open and tilted his head to look down at where they met.

Oh. He wasn’t even hard yet. For some reason that was hilarious.

Dark noticed Jack’s giggle fit and made a sort of growl. “Something funny, pet?”

Jack felt a low sound almost a growl escape him, “Not yer pet! An’ I’m soft, but I feel good.”

Dark hummed and his hands settled on Jack’s hips, a bit harder than necessary. The way Jack was moving his hips combined with the grip pinched a nerve of something and he winced, leaning back and glaring at Dark.

“Ow.”

He was surprised at how serious he sounded. Dark seemed to be too, since he instantly gentled his touch to a feather light grasp.

Jack hummed and closed his eyes again face tucking into Dark’s neck once again as he resumed his bouncing.

The sparking pleasure in his belly grew slower than he thought it might and it frustrated him. Yeah, he was doing this as an apology but…. He still wanted to cum… He dug his nails into Dark’s arms as he tried to move faster, but his legs were tiring.

Dark made a sort of rumbly purr as Jack shifted positions a bit. Then to Jack’s surprise he started to rock up into him.

He was about to argue that he was in charge when Dark’s little rocks turned into harder thrusts that lifted them both up only to drop him back down. Actually _bouncing_ Jack more than his own sloppy attempt.

Startled by the sudden participation and pleasure he sunk his teeth into the juncture of Dark’s neck and shoulder and _bit_.

A groan escaped Dark, and the strangest flavor met Jack’s tongue. Like the burn and warmth of cinnamon with a hint of something that numbed his mouth a little and with the consistency of syrup. Not sluggish, but thicker than blood and sticky.

Just the little bit on his tongue made a wave of pleasure flash trough him, but it didn’t fade. Soaking in the pleasure of the taste he gave another little suckle, which made Dark purr.

Jack whined and licked at the cuts his teeth made. A tiny part of him demanded he bite harder, _more_. It scared him and he turned his mouth up to nip and suck at Dark’s neck instead of listening to the voice.

Jack almost forgot how good he felt for a moment because of that voice. But then Dark slammed up into him, hitting his prostate and he moaned moving with him again.

They didn’t actually last long. A few well-placed thrusts and he was cuming, spilling onto Mark’s shirt, wondering distantly what Dark would wear if he got to choose his own clothes. He leaned back to look at the mess he’d made.

Then Dark was tensing and he was gray and cold and more himself than he had been all night, and the burst of _heat…_ that was his release deep inside Jack made a short scream of shocked pleasure claw its way out of Jack’s throat.

The echo of it seared into his very bones, making him cum again. Burning like electricity across his skin and making his twitch and shake. The almost too hot feeling of his cum inside him clashed with the cold that seemed to suck the heat out of Jack’s body.

It felt so good. Jack felt tears on his face and closed his eyes and he rode the waves of ecstasy, hips circling on Dark’s cock. Dark kissed up his neck as Jack’s heartbeat screamed in his ears. When had his heart started to pound like this? Had he just not noticed it before?

He was half conscious as Dark scooped him up and carried him to the bathroom. He was slightly more with it in the shower kissing Dark’s skin whenever he could reach it.

Once Dark got him into his pajamas Jack was something like sober. The orgasms and the calm after them seemed to have helped with that.

Dark was cleaning up the mess in the living room and Jack sighed, “So-“

Dark cut him off smoothly, “I like when you call me Dorcha. I think I might actually prefer it to Dark. It’s less like his name.” there was a pause where their eyes locked and Dark grinned at him, a slow predatory show of teeth, “Also I like that it’s your claim. I’m your Dorcha. You’re my pet.”

Jack was going to argue but that burn of Dark inside him, even now, made a sort of pleased possessiveness curl in his gut and nodded once.

Then Dark gave a little chuckle, “Do I really ‘taste pretty?’ Or were you trying to flatter me?”

Jack’s face burned and looked down at his hands, “Umm. You do. I- That was true.”

Dark hummed and then sighed, “Go to bed. Busy day tomorrow.”

Jack nodded, turned to grab the heap of his clothing off the floor and took it to his room. He’d deal with it in the morning.

 

He was about to get into bed as he was told when he remembered he should drink water or the morning would suck. Groaning he got off the bed and padded down stairs to the kitchen. He paused when he saw Mark leaning heavily against the sink looking down into it.

Probably wondering what had happened while he was out this time. Jack quietly got a glass of water from the fridge door and murmured a good night, before escaping to his room to sleep.

 

 

Mark was shocked when Dark just _took_ control but…. He could still see and hear and feel. But he had no control.

As the seconds ticked by his shock grew. Was Jack… _With_ Dark?!

Then Jack was kissing him-Dark- but Mark felt it. Oh, did he feel it. He ached to touch Jack but Dark didn’t so much as raise a finger.

Mark could hear Dark laughing at him as he struggled to try and touch Jack.

Mark looked away but that was worse. Because when he felt Dark touch his cock he looked back to see his cock out and- Jack was naked.

Fuck.

Mark could only watch and experience as Jack sucked his cock. He could only enjoy it as Jack sunk down on him.

He could only curse Dark out as Jack hid his face. He wanted to see his face as he took his cock. Jack felt so hot around him, squeezing so good. And then Mark made a mistake.

He pretended this was his experience. He pretended Dark wasn’t here.

It only made every little thing feel more, feel better.

And when Jack sunk his teeth into Mark’s neck he wanted to cry. The pleasure was amazing. He wanted to touch all of Jack’s skin and kiss him and make him smile at him.

And remembering what was happening nearly crushed him.

Then he watched Jack cum and he would _never_ forget that.

Not even with the white hot _painfully_ all-consuming orgasm he shared with Dark.

Mark spaced out once Dark got Jack in the shower. He watched Jack like if he didn’t he’d go insane.

Then…. Dark was giving him back control with a little laugh at how messed up Mark was.

Mark stared into the sink like it held the answer to what the fuck he should do now.

Jack came into the kitchen got water and left.

How…..

How many times had Dark fucked Jack, stuffed him with Mark’s cock, came inside him and then Jack had pretended it hadn’t happened? How many times had Jack cum on Mark’s cock? How many times had they kissed and Mark didn’t even know?

He was going to insane.

Mark walked slowly up stairs heading for his room. He paused at Jack’s doorway. He started to think about maybe telling Jack what he’d seen. Telling him how he felt about him.

He took a step forward only to be met with Dark’s promise that should he ever consider it again he’d regret being born.

Crawling into bed Mark wrapped his blankets around himself tightly and wondered if he could ever look Jack in the eyes again. Could he ever hug him or even reach out to touch him?

Mark fell asleep hating Dark more than he even thought possible. He fell asleep to Dark’s laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Biting, blood drinking, forced voyeurism, emotion pain, drinking to forget.
> 
> If there is anything I should add to this list let me know. And I'm sorry if I missed anything.


End file.
